Order of The Zodiac
I. we will have campian on other allince to show our power so your nation will have to go there this 1s or 2s a month so always be ready to campaign on others if you are called on think of it as an oner you will finally be part of the great allince and help the Zodiac to do great thing so gust rember that always II. You have a fair chance of getting a place in a high up position. Since we are new. Here are the ranks from highest to lowest: Zodiac king Zodiac lord Zodiac war Zodiac mind General Commander Platon leader soldiers Now, you can apply for them based on the criteria, which I will explain below. III. To become a Platoon Leader, Commander, or General; you must ask for a seat to run in the next election. We will have elctions at the end of the month. To be put on the General ballot you must have at least 20 tech, 200 infa, and 1 improvement. We have our own elctions for Zodiac. For Commander the requirements are: at least 15 tech, and 200 info. For Platoon Leader 10 tech, and 100 infra are the requirements. And then you will need to ask ether the Zodiac King or The Zodiac Mind to get on the ballot. IV. Sign-up should look like this: Nation Name: Ruler Name: Team Color: Strength: Past Alliances: Link to Nation: We are based in ether the red or black teams. Our flag is the Custom Flag 2. V. ZODIAC To be one of the Zodiac leaders, one of the founding fathers must leave or get demoted. These are the only ways you can become a Zodiac leader. I. As being under the power pack you will be abilged to do what is explained in the bouttum. And abide by the rules set by the leaders. II. The only reson you may attake is actulay threats wich we will need to see screen shotes and we will need to see why they are threiting. In this act if you are attaked you will have the power of the pack behind you they will always have to fight if they are axed by eny of the 10 allinces in the power pack. III. In the case were one of the The Dialn leagu mebers attakes anther power packer the arrgeser must tell us the reson why for your attakes. If you have gust attake for no reson you will be baned from the power pack and the power pack will see if they should attake or not. IV. If an attake from an allince that you may have an eny MDP or NAPs with it will be your dission to go to war or not but it would beifit the group if you would help so that the Dilan Legue is takine sisrulsy but still it is your and your allinces dission if you are to go to war. V. All allinces sign must sing and accept what they are going into and understand what the power pack standes for all singns will be made below and 3 of your high officials must sign. Order of The Zodiac jjjjj of rebals2 signs viper of blacklands sssss of skyloplis Category:Alliances